


My Jinji (Haikyuu One-Shots)

by yellowvim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Ah, characters and tags will be added as I update!This is just a cute lil ficlet of my haikyuu oneshots!! 💕title based on the song My Jinji by Sunset Rollercoaster
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Ushijima Wakatoshi: Thinkin' of You

Ushijima often thinks too hard.

Surprising, right?

 _Wrong_.

He thinks too hard about his next move in volleyball, he thinks too hard about which brand of shampoo to buy, and he thinks too hard about his feelings.

Right now, he's thinking too hard about _you_.

He doesn't know why you make him so _nervous._ You've already been dating for a year, yet he still feels like your feelings for him are a fleeting crush that will go away with one bad move on his part.

He's never had a girlfriend before. He didn't want one. But you've known each other for years and years. And it took him some time, but he eventually realized that it wasn't that he didn't want a girlfriend. But rather, he didn't want a girlfriend that wasn't _you_.

Neither family was surprised and you both announced you were dating at a dinner. They had all been waiting, they'd said.

He nearly jumps - but _doesn't_ \- when a thumb is pressing into his forehead.

"You're thinking too hard," you mutter around the straw in your mouth, smoothing out his brow. "You get this wrinkle in your eyebrows when you think too hard. While it _is_ adorable, it also worries me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you,"

"Don't be sorry, 'Toshi," you smile sweetly, "What's up?"

"Just..." he decides to lie, "Volleyball. Coach is pushing us extra hard lately."

"I know you respect him, but that grumpy old man needs to cut you all some slack," you grumble, turning your head to look out the window. "Your team is amazing, and you all deserve a break every now and then."

"Taking too many breaks will mess up our flow right now,"

You nod, face scrunched up with worry.

Wakatoshi hums, a small smile on his face, when he leans forward to brush a thumb between your eyebrows.

"You're thinking too hard," he says. You laugh and it rings in his ears until he lays down for bed that night.

This goes on for days.

Each time you ask him what's wrong, he lies. Volleyball, coach this, coach that, homework - any excuse in the book, he's used.

He doesn't want to scare you. He loves you with his entire heart and soul, and he's so afraid to say it - to not hear it back.

Wakatoshi Ushijima is a man of many strengths, and very, very few weaknesses.

He's only a little ashamed to admit that losing you is one of those weaknesses.

-

"Okay," you snap your book shut, "I've known you for nearly our whole lives. What's wrong?"

"I don't understand?" he says, looking up from his homework. Your thumb, gentle as ever, smooths over his brows again.

"You've had this look on your face for too long," you grumble, "I like your face unscrunched, and relaxed, and _happy_. You're stressed. Why are you stressed?"

"I'm not-"

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, if you lie to me one more time I'm going to scream," you growl. And then you're sighing, and putting your face in your hands. "You've changed since we've started dating. You're high strung, and stressed. You treat me differently."

"I don't mean to,"

"I know you don't, but you do. I don't understand why. I'm still me! I'm still your best friend since forever. We can just also kiss and do couples stuff now," you smile sadly up at him, "What changed?"

The next sentence out of your mouth is like a knife to the chest.

"Is-is this not doing it for you? Are you unhappy with our relationship? With me?"

"No!" he says, too fast and incredibly genuine. "I am...-" a deep breath, "-very happy with you."

"Okay," you smile in relief, "Okay. That's good. I'm happy with you, too."

You can see the gears turning in his head. You want to pick him apart, figure out what makes him tick. You want to know why he's so weird lately. You want to know what's going on inside his head, but you don't want to push him.

"I am..." he takes his time, like the words are in his head but won't translate on his tongue. He finally settles on, "I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"I am afraid of losing you," he clarifies. "I'm scared that you don't like me as much as I like you."

"Ushijima-"

"No, I- _please_ listen," he mutters softly. "I think I'm in love with you. And it's okay if you're not in love with me too, I don't expect that of you. I think I'm... afraid that you'll... never be... in love with me."

It's silent after that. Only for a moment, but the moment stretches on in his ears and it makes him feel like he's suffocating.

He feels small, in this moment, sitting across from you.

"I'm in love with you too," you don't beat around the bush when you finally speak up. "I'm in love with you too, and I am so afraid that I'll lose _you_."

He's

 _shocked_.

"Why would you ever _lose_ me?"

"Why would you ever lose _me_?" you shoot back immediately. "I think, while probably for different specific reasons for both of us, it's pretty much the same too. I'm not the prettiest girl, or the most feminine. We've known each other since we were kids, and I know you've seen me at my worst. You've seen me do some pretty gross stuff."

"But, you are so lovely," he hushes, eyes never straying from you. It makes you flush.

"You are too, 'Toshi," you laugh, despite feeling mildly embarrassed. But, like you said, he's seen you at your worst. There's no point in being embarrassed now.

"I would like to kiss you now, if that's okay?" he asks, blunt and monotonous. But so, incredibly _him_.

"Yes, please," your shoulders sag in relief and he leans across your joined piles of homework to brush hair from your face before slotting his lips with yours. It's far from your first kiss, but it's feels like it all the same. It's a rush of love and adoration. You set your hand over his on your cheeks and pull away to smile up at him.

"I love you,"

It's the first time he's said it, and it makes his heart clench. Your head swims, and you swoon at him.

"And I love you,"

Wakatoshi Ushijima is a man of many strengths, and very, very few weaknesses.

He's not even the tiniest bit ashamed to admit that you are one of his weaknesses.

Because _you_ are one of his strengths, too.


	2. Azumane Asahi: i just want to espresso my love

Asahi spends a lot of his time at a quaint café downtown.

It's not really a café, but rather a Mom n' Pops breakfast restaurant that also happens to be the best coffee in town. It's cute, locally owned, and quiet.

Though, his favorite part of it was the cute gal that was usually there waitressing on the weekends. She always smiled extra wide when he walked, always immediately knew what he wanted. And always sat down with him during her breaks.

"Asahi! Hiya!" you hum happily, wiping down his usual table quickly so he can sit and arrange his things. You drop off a cup of his favorite tea for Sunday mornings (green with no creams or sweeteners added). It's in a to go cup, which he finds odd, but takes a sip regardless.

You smile from behind the counter you're wiping down and watch him work. He hasn't seen your note yet, but you're confident he will before he leaves.

Business picks up a couple minutes after Asahi had arrived. You're sweating and handing out fake smiles on gold platters to gross, old men that want all your attention. They're fools to think you're being genuine, and Asahi snickers behind his hand when your eyes harden but your smile brightens when an older man calls you _sweet pea_.

You step over to his table, a look of pain crossing your face briefly.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah! Just some back pain. I worked a double yesterday," you smile. Genuine, and so full of affection, "Nothin' I can't handle."

"Okay, _sweet pea_ ," Asahi snickers as he says it. 

"I don't mind it coming from you," you wink, setting his food down carefully. You casually move his cup, turning it so he'll see the message, to make room for his plate. "Can I getchya anything else?" 

"I think I'm okay for now, thank you,"

"Of course! Call me if you need me, hun," 

You walk away as Asahi notices the writing on his cup.

_You're a cute-tea~!♡_

You glance at him when he squeaks and flushes red. He avoids your eyes but smiles nonetheless, thumb brushing over your writing.

You continue leaving notes for him like that the next few weeks.

The next time he comes in, his hair is down and you practically _swoon_.

_Hello, beau-tea-ful~_

During your break, he lets you braid it for him. You take it out almost immediately, though.

"Why didn't you leave it?" he mutters, running his fingers through his hair.

"I dunno," you shrug, "I like it down."

-

The next week, he comes in with Suga to grab some coffees to go, but that doesn't stop you.

_You mocha me crazy!_

"Asahi, you're cup-"

"I know!" Asahi whimpers, covering his face with one of his hands. "She leaves me all these notes all the time, and I never know what to say!"

"Who? That cute girl at the restaurant?" 

"Yes," he groans, flushing to his neck. Suga teases him the rest of their time together.

-

"Mornin'!" you grin. "Coffee or tea today?"

"Ugh, coffee please," he groans. "I'm so tired."

His thumb brushes against your note of the day when he smiles up at you.

_Where have you_ _bean_ _all my life?_

"Have you not been sleeping?" you frown, pressing a hand to his forehead, "Are you sick?"

"No! No, I just-" he sighs, "-these first years are so energetic. They just wanna keep practicing. I'm tired. Worn out. _Old_."

"Asahi, please," you snort, "We're eighteen. This is prime youth time."

"Okay, miss busy-bee!" he mutters at you, a smile tugging the corners of his lips, "Don't talk to me about prime-youth. All you do is a ridiculous amount of club stuff at school and work!" 

"You're not wrong," you sigh. You nudge him with a smile after, "We both need to get out more."

-

"Why does she leave me notes?" 

_You're just my cup o' tea~!_

"Uhm," Daichi snorts, "Because she _likes_ you?"

"N-no, I don't think so,"

"Are you kidding?" Suga cackles, "It's literally _written down_ for you. She's literally _spelling it out for you_."

Asahi glares, incredibly unimpressed.

"I wish I had a cute girl leaving me notes like that," Daichi sighs jokingly, laughing when Suga grunts and whips his head to stare at him.

"Oh, is this cute boy not enough for you?"

"Kidding! Kidding," Daichi laughs again, albeit it's more of a groan, when Suga elbows him.

"Do you see this?" Suga looks at Asahi pointedly, "Fucking _rude_."

Daichi hums and presses a kiss to Suga's temple.

"But, back on topic," Suga addresses the situation again, "You should ask her out."

"I literally can't do that. Do you even know me?"

"She likes you, Asahi. And you like her. What's the problem?"

Asahi just looks at Suga and aggressively gestures to himself.

"Again, do you know who I am?"

"Okay, then try leaving it in note form like she does,"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Write a coffee pun on a napkin with your number,"

Asahi doesn't get to respond, because Daichi is quickly reminding them that they're all here to study.

Asahi has a hard time focusing.

-

"Hiya!" you grin, ear to ear, when Asahi comes in. It's a slower day, so there's no one else around. It makes Asahi nervous.

"Tea or coffee, hun?"

"Uhm- ah, tea, please," he stutters, giving you a wobbly smile when he sits down.

_You're posi-tea-vely lovely!♡_

He's not there long, he has to get to practice. But before he leaves, he scribbles on a napkin and hastily hands it to you before he practically sprints out the door.

You stand in the middle of the room, dazzled and confused. The door swings shut, the force blowing some of your hair back.

"What-" you mutter, unfolding the napkin to read it

_I like you a latte! ^^;_   
_xxx-xxxx_   
_-Asahi_

You grin (you find yourself doing that a lot more now that Asahi is in your life) and stuff the napkin in your pocket for safe keeping.

-

Asahi's studying, trying not to think of how stupid he probably - no, _definitely_ \- looked, when his phone pings with a message.

**5:17PM [From:** **Unknown Number** **]**   
_words can't espresso how much i like you, too. wanna grab a cup sometime? (^~^)_   
_-the cute waitress you like a latte_

  
Asahi smiles so hard it _hurts_.


End file.
